logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google
BackRub 1995–1997 BackRub was renamed as Google in 1997. This logo was used during Google's developing stage at Stanford University, but there wasn't even a company yet. 1998 In July 1998, the logo's color scheme was finalized, with the uppercase "G" and the "l" in green, the first "o" and the "e" in red, the second "o" in yellow, and the lowercase "g" in blue, and the logo started using a new font known as Baskerville Bold. This logo was created using the free graphics program GIMP. This logo, however, was very short-lived, and would be replaced within the same year. 1998–1999 In August 1998, the uppercase "G" at the beginning of the wordmark was colored blue, the logo is a bit smaller, the logo is now floating instead of indented in, the letters now have different hues and are more rounded, and an exclamation point was added at the end of the wordmark, possibly to mimic the Yahoo! logo. This logo appears as an easter egg if you search "Google in 1998", complete with the old interface from said year, save for the bottom page numbers, as they use the letters from the next logo. For the color scheme, the company used primary colors for all the letters, except for the green "l", which is a secondary color. This "brought back the idea that Google doesn't follow the rules". 1999–2013 Google 1999 (Black).svg|Print version This logo was introduced on May 31, 1999 and discontinued on September 18, 2013. A new typeface called Catull BQ (an old style serif typeface designed by Gustav Jaeger for the Berthold Type Foundry in 1982) was introduced as the font for the logo, the exclamation point was removed, and it remained the basis for the logo until August 31, 2015. 1999–2010 On May 31, 1999, Google dropped the 1998 logo and introduced a new logo which was launched for its official use until it was discontinued on May 5, 2010. This is arguably the most familiar and popular logo among the Internet, due to this being the longest-lived Google logo, lasting for 11 years. It has more darker colors than the previous logo. This logo was designed by Ruth Kedar. On very old/outdated browsers (such as IE5 and older), this logo is still used instead of the newer one below. 2010–2013 The first change to the Google logo in 11 years has been used during this period. The new logo was first previewed on November 8, 2009, and was officially launched on May 6, 2010. It utilises an identical typeface to the previous logo, but the "o" is distinctly more orange-colored in place of the previously more yellowish "o", as well as a much more subtle shadow rendered in a different shading style, and brighter lettering. This logo is still used on some pages, such as the 404 error page if you try to go to the Google Buzz website, which was shut down in 2011 and replaced with Google+. 2013–2015 Google 2013 (Black).svg|Print version On September 19, 2013, the logo was given a two-dimensional effect to blend in with Google's most recent products and the introduction of the "Material Design" design language. Some subtle differences from the previous logo include serifs with straightened acute angles on the uppercase "G," a straighter "l", a straighter angle on the lowercase "g" and a connected horizontal bar on the "e". The old 2010 Google logo remained in use on some pages, such as Google Doodles, Google Finance, Google Sites, Google News, Google AdWords, and Google Map Maker for a period of time. This logo was still used on Android versions such as 5.1.1 until 2017. 2015–present Google 2015 (Black).svg|Print version On September 1, 2015, Google introduced an entirely new logo with an entirely new font and stopped using the serif-based wordmark which had been used for 16 years. Another notable change to the wordmark was that the lower-case 'g' is now single-story opposed to Catull's double-story approach. In its official blog release, Google stated that the new logo was introduced "for a world of seamless computing across an endless number of devices and different kinds of inputs". The new logo was designed by graphic artists from across America including Google's internal studios working together within a week-long sprint in New York. The criteria the new logo had to meet is as follows: * A scalable mark that could convey the feeling of the full logotype in constrained spaces. * The incorporation of dynamic, intelligent motion that responded to users at all stages of an interaction. * A systematic approach to branding in our products to provide consistency in people’s daily encounters with Google. * A refinement of what makes us Googley, combining the best of the brand our users know and love with thoughtful consideration for how their needs are changing. This redesign was mainly influenced by a trend in technology companies to simplify their logos to make them more recognizable on the growing number of electronic devices which use their services. With this redesign, a new typeface called Product Sans was introduced as the font for the logo to be used on Google Apps, a refresh of the green, yellow and red colors used on the wordmark to better contrast each other and a smaller image size change from 14,000 bytes to 302 bytes to suite low bandwidth areas. Like the original logos from 1999-2015, the "e" in the logo is tilted (as emphasized by the nudge it's given in the Google Doodle and intro video) as a reminder that Google will always be an unconventional company. The new logo is also accompanied by a new favicon, changed from a lowercase "g" to an uppercase "G" (which was also used in the Google favicon from 1999-2008) sporting the colors of the main wordmark. Another new branding asset introduced with the rebrand is a set of circles colored with the colors of the wordmark which act as a method of communicating with the user in Google's search app. *Google Official Blog - Google's Look, Evolved *Google Design - Evolving the Google Identity Doodles :Please help by adding the logos on google.com/doodles to the Doodles pages. On various days of the year, Google changes from their default logo to a stylized one with significance to the date (i.e. Thanksgiving). These are known as Google Doodles. To look at these Doodles, see the list of pages below, each referring to a specific year. | valign="top" style="width:11%;" | *1998 *2007 *2016 | valign="top" style="width:11%;" | *1999 *2008 *2017 | valign="top" style="width:11%;" | *2000 *2009 *2018 | valign="top" style="width:11%;" | *2001 *2010 *2019 | valign="top" style="width:11%;" | *2002 *2011 | valign="top" style="width:11%;" | *2003 *2012 | valign="top" style="width:11%;" | *2004 *2013 | valign="top" style="width:11%;" | *2005 *2014 | valign="top" style="width:11%;" | *2006 *2015 External links *Google Category:Google Category:Mountain View Category:California Category:Search engines Category:Websites Category:International Category:Internet Category:1998 Category:United States Category:Alphabet Inc. Category:1997 Category:Open Handset Alliance Category:1995 Category:Mobile phone manufacturers Category:Internet companies of the United States